


暗匣

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 暗堕?, 路人情节暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 神紫的Hurt and Comfort紫有点暗堕的意思 dbq
Relationships: Jinguji Yuta/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 3





	暗匣

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

泊油路上的水洼晃动着出路灯的圆形光芒，两旁光秃秃的树枝兀自刺向拉下黑幕的天空，偶尔有一阵微风也绕过它们向路的尽头奔去。

神宫寺的脑中被别的事情塞得满满当当，直直地踩过浅浅的小水滩，灰色西装裤的裤脚被飞溅的水滴打湿，染成一圈窄窄的黑色。

他低头查看，抬起脸时仍是面色平和，身上笔直的西装稳重地贴合身体，好似永远不会真正凌乱。

面前的双层独栋住宅的大门的铁钥匙一直待在他的口袋中，他看也不看，熟练地取出、插入锁孔、拉开拉门，钥匙又滑进口袋。

门“哗啦”一声打开后，迎接他的是一条长长的昏暗走廊。也不去打开过道上暖白色的电灯，他悠然前行的背影融入浓墨般晕成一片的黑暗中。

等到又一声“格啦”在这连到访的风都放轻脚步的房内流动时，格子门后显现的神宫寺已经洗漱一番、换好了家常服。

而门的另一面，是只有三张榻榻米大小的房间，木质天花板正中吊下一只暗黄色的小灯泡，而还嫌光线不够昏暗似的，灯泡外圈的棕色平贴灯罩更是将光线涂抹得黯淡。

在这逼仄的房间当中，躺着一个婴儿般蜷缩的身形。那背对着拉门的身体被包裹在白底深蓝的单衣中，几簇被留长的黑色发尾夹在后领处，微松的黑白格子腰带仍勾勒出高低起伏的腰线。

“紫耀。”神宫寺轻唤一声，没有得到回应。

猜到房间里的人或许是睡着了，神宫寺轻手轻脚地将门外放在脚边的铜盆端入，坐到他的身边，揽着他的脖颈，将上半身慢慢抬起、靠在自己肩上。

神宫寺终于得以看清他的脸，果然是正陷入睡眠的样子。睫毛微微颤动，饱满的红唇张开一道缝隙，其间的浅红若隐若现。他在熟睡时总是展现出不符合年龄的稚嫩和无防备，就像神宫寺刚认识他的时候一样。

湿热的气息轻缓地打在脖子侧边、留下一片痒意，神宫寺歪过头，将握着拧干的毛巾的手从已敞开大片白皙肌肤的衣襟伸入他的胸口。麻制的薄布擦过宽阔的肩膀、微隆的胸部、颗粒果实和起伏的腹部。

就连整日待在这小房间里他身上的肌肉仍未走形，神宫寺无奈地勾勾嘴角。或许是一笑洒出的鼻息撩动了怀中人的梦境，他眉头紧皱几下，睁开了双眼。

神宫寺还是在收手时，才与那双仿佛聚集了室内所有光亮的眼睛对上。有几秒钟，他们只是四目相对，笑容无声无息地爬上他们的嘴角。

“我要为你擦后背了，可以吗?”神宫寺在他耳边温柔地询问。

他眨眨还挂着困意的双眼，有些茫然地望着神宫寺。被推着坐起，他有些不舍地离开温暖的包围，晃动起没有依靠的身体。腰带被抽送，衣襟随即从肩膀两边滑下，露出光滑的脊背。

那无疑是属于成年男人的背部，厚实精健。而当指尖隔着毛巾的细小网格与那背部的肌肤接触时，那皮肤表皮下仿佛流着一层糖浆般触感柔软诱人。

以前并不是这样的，神宫寺的脑海中不由闪过反驳。可神宫寺猛地闭上眼，不去多想、不去细想，让这想法流水般滑过石背，被冲向深不见底的悬崖深处。

换水后继续擦拭时，力道好像在不自觉间加大，指尖下的身体也传来细碎的颤抖。察觉到异样后，神宫寺立即道一声歉，停下动作，绕到他身前，检查他的身体状况。

只见在头顶的电灯洒下的颗粒状光束中，他低着头，垂下的刘海遮住了他的双眼，裸露在外的脚背相叠拇趾交缠，隐没在他攥着的下摆阴影处的并拢大腿不时相蹭。

神宫寺意外地松了口气，将手叠上他的，轻轻抚摸他的发白指节，“没关系的，让我看看好吗?”

说罢，神宫寺捏捏他的骨骼分明的脚踝，略微施力，引导着他打开双腿，挺身挤入他支起的双腿间。果不其然，撑开的布料下是悄然昂首的性器。

神宫寺干脆将他的腰带完全解开，夹棉的单衣唰地落在他身下的榻榻米上，显露出完全赤裸的美丽身体。将手垫在他脑后，神宫寺一边带他倒向身后散落在地的布料，一边亲吻他的眉间、他的眼睛、他圆圆的鼻尖和厚唇。

“我听人说，兔子的身体十分敏感，如果洗澡时手法不对的话，会让它出现假孕的状态。”神宫寺垂眸望着平躺着、睁着圆圆眼睛的他，清爽地笑着谈起公司闲聊时听到的内容。

“紫耀差不多也是这么敏感。”手掌托起变沉的性器，神宫寺压低了声音暧昧地道。

不等他抓起衣物蒙上脸，神宫寺便合起手掌撸动起来。身体忽然被快感主导，他下意识地咬起嘴唇，却仍不禁向空中送腰，指间的布料被起了道道褶皱。

“紫耀会喜欢兔子吗?”

神宫寺用拇指指甲进一步刺激流泪不止马眼，就着流出的前液加快了速度和力道。被压抑的声音终于冲破震颤的闸门，沙哑的呻吟在摇晃的灯光中层层翻滚。他的双眼因覆上一层水光而显得更惹人怜惜，神宫寺沉沉地望着他，陷入回忆的眼中闪过复杂的情绪。

“你啊，对猫狗和鸟都过敏。但我真的希望在我不在的时候，你的身边可以有什么陪着你。”

仿佛是为了给他思考的时间，神宫寺忽地停下动作。

“和我一起去宠物店好吗?我们一起挑一只毛茸茸的最可爱小兔子。”神宫寺又斟酌着补充道。

可他只是失神地张口喘着气，泛红的脸庞沁出细密的汗珠，打湿额发。

神宫寺有些失望地扯扯嘴角，又用一个无力的笑容掩盖。将他的膝盖向两边分开，双腿间的光景更清晰的呈现在眼前。在这封闭的小空间中如鬼魅般穿梭的昏暗光线中，那白皙的大腿根上竟好像还残留着密密麻麻的水笔痕迹。但一晃眼，又全都消失不见了。

神宫寺一怔，凑近他的腿间，用铅重的视线扫过一遍后，才将沉在胸口深处的气缓缓呼出，先只是轻吻那恢复空白的大腿内侧，可又不住啃咬起来。过了一会，才接着将沾满透明粘液的手指送入那翕张的红肿后穴中搅动起来。

几根手指在狭窄的甬道中探索，而黏腻的软滑肉壁一个劲儿地拥上来，如同探入蜜罐一般，不知是拒绝还是邀请。手指一勾，躺在凌乱衣物上的平野同时发出高亢的短促呻吟，身体往两边混乱地摇摆，蹭得发丝杂乱不堪。

手指被肉壁绞得紧紧的，像还想再榨取些什么似的不住地蠕动，神情恍惚的平野蹙眉难耐地发出困兽般的呜咽声。

神宫寺俯瞰着这一切，不由沉下脸色，也皱了眉。

他会恢复的，神宫寺在心里一遍遍对自己重复。事情在往好的轨道上行驶不是吗?他索要的次数已经在慢慢地减少，总有一天会和他再次并肩行走在阳光下的。

笃定了信念，神宫寺又换上温和的笑容，解开金属皮扣，降下拉链，取出半硬的阴茎。

“我要放进去了，不要怕。”神宫寺拂开他的乱发，捧住他沁湿的半边脸颊不住用拇指来回抚摸。

平野拽住他的袖子，嘶哑的声音凄厉地发出几个含混不清的音节。

神宫寺明白他在拒绝，但同时也知道他不可能拒绝，至少现在还不能。

神宫寺分开他的臀瓣，将粗硬的柱体钉入雪白的两座肉丘当中。开始时，被抵上的炙热的温度的穴口仿佛竭尽所能地要将其推出，多余的力气带着惊恐驰走他的整个身体，浑身的肌肉都变得僵硬起来。

神宫寺紧了紧牙关，开始在浅处抽插。他憎恨那些曾经强硬地打开平野的身体的人，怨恨无力的自己，但他知道，在他的心底深处还有一丝对平野无法彻底抗拒堕落的悲愤。

平野那微微泛红的丰满雪峰被异物捣弄得震颤不停，柔软滑腻的触感像是由面和糖揉成的。他的双颊、他的胸部、腹部、背脊，他的整个身体都是如此。曾经充满韧性的肌肉全都被浸淫得酥软，仿佛用力捏下去便会有淫水渗出。

只要在他的理智边缘摩擦，他就会像现在这样软下身体，任人侵犯。

拒绝的力量消失了，神宫寺握着他的腰窝一捅到底，他偏着脑袋发出一声即痛苦又愉悦的绵长呻吟，拽着神宫寺袖子企图阻止的双手不知何时落下、伸展着摊在头上方，双腿勾上了神宫寺腰间，脚跟磨蹭着精瘦的后腰表示催促。

神宫寺按他所希望的挺动起来，每一下都将他的下一年气息撞得粉碎，使他因缺氧而发出哭泣一般的喘息。

“今天我还没听过你说话。”

两人都在激烈的性事中接近高潮，神宫寺慢下动作，俯身贴近他的耳边，强忍着急切对他低语道。

可平野晃动几下汗津津的四肢，便没了回应。

“紫耀，和我说句话好吗?”

神宫寺将头埋入平野的肩膀和黑发间，抑制住即将满溢的情感，近乎乞求地说道。

只有水声和肉体的撞击声机械地响起。在仿佛被抽去空气的昏暗狭窄的空间中，神宫寺与平野身体交叠着，腹部肌肉一阵痉挛，无声地射在了他的里面。

“神，”

干涸的嗓子太久好似没有发出有意识的颤动，掉落在寂静中的第一个字扭曲变了形，无意义的音节还没完全出口就如沙砾般随风飘去，神宫寺在这流沙中踟躇了好久，才等到一切尘埃落定。

“我好难受…”


End file.
